1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transformer laminations, more particularly to automatic stacking and dispensing of transformer laminations.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional stacking methods utilize mechanical push plates that physically push transformer laminations from a stack onto a lamination assembly unit.
Several problems exist with the conventional method of stacking and dispensing transformer laminations from a stack to a subsequent assembly operation.
First, whenever the transformer laminations are stacked they tend to stick to one another making it difficult for the mechanical push plate to dispense a single lamination during the assembly operation.
Second, the transformer laminations are sometimes bent and damaged by physical contact with the push plate.
Thus, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method to stack and dispense transformer laminations in an automatic fashion without damaging the transformer laminations while ensuring that only one lamination at a time is dispensed from the stack.
The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art.